What If I'm Right?
by DarkenMystery
Summary: Songfic oneshot. Kat Hardy has her doubts about James Storm but she doesn't really care if she is right.


I don't own anything. Simple Oneshot. Song is What if I'm Right by Sandi Thom.

* * *

I was scared. Trusting people was never easy for me. But this friendship was so effortless. The relationship was just as effortless. He had always been there for me. I know he always will be.

_You'll take me on a journey_

_And be there till the end_

_It won't be an uphill struggle_

_On you I can depend_

"Babe. I want to give you everything. I just don't have that much." James looked at me. He looked so ashamed. I didn't want a big house with more rooms than we could possibly use. I just wanted him. All of him. As long as he gave me his heart, I was happy.

"I don't need fancy things. I don't wear jewelry. I just want you." I smiled at him

"And I just want you, Goth Girl." I kissed my loving Cowboy.

_You promised me a dream home_

_With roses round the door_

_You'll cover me in diamonds_

_There's nothing I'll want for it_

I cringed at the match I watched. Beer Money were in a cage match. I hated these matches. I knew he would be okay but it still scared me.

"He is so stupid!" Ashton jumped next to me after watching Roode crash to the ground. We had kicked MGM and AJ and Daniels out. We knew they wouldn't like our reactions. Plus I needed to talk to a girl.

"Have you ever doubted that Chris was the one?" She stopped screaming at the screen and turned to me with her head cocked.

"Yea. A lot. I wonder what if Bobby is the one. But I realize that questioning it doesn't mean I love Chris any less. It is okay to question it. If you didn't then you should be worried. You can't think he is perfect. No one is. Even though Jerky thinks he is." I nodded. It made a lot of sense. I was just worried.

_You'll be strong_

_And you'll turn me on_

_But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?_

_You'll be true and be faithful too_

_But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?_

_What if I'm right?_

James and I had gone for a walk when it started pouring. We weren't far from my apartment. I took off running and stepped inside. The screen door was locked. He looked like a puppy dog begging to come inside. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sorry bout yer damn luck, Cowboy." I laughed as I opened the door and was picked up into a very wet bear hug. His lips crashed upon mine.

"I like my luck." His southern accent made me melt. "We better hurry. Smackdown is about to start, you don't want to miss your brother wrestle."

"Oh!" I ran to the couch. "You are soaked! AJ and Chrissy are going to be mad at you for sitting on the couch wet!"

"I will just sit on you." He smirk.

_'cos if the rain starts falling_

_You'll protect me with your coat_

_And you'll always tape the football_

_And let me watch my soap_

"Cow! Get off of me!" I tried unsuccessfully to push him off my lap.

"You always call me a cow." He pouted at me.

"I will have to say sorry for insulting cows the next time I see them." I took his beer and chugged the rest of it. He smirked at me.

"You are lucky I like you so much. That and I'm proud my girl can hold down her alcohol! I laughed as James walked to the kitchen and grabbed two beers. He sat back down on me.

"Cow! Can we switch places?" I pouted at him. "I can't see!"

_You'll always be this handsome_

_And your weight will never gain_

_And when I give birth to our children_

_I will feel no pain_

I watched him talk to Christy Hemme. She was all over him. Anger started to rise up in me, then doubt started to taking over. What if Christy was suppose to be with him? What if Christy made him happy and not me?

I watched James gently push Christy away. "I love Kat. You need to back off." His southern drawl making me melt even when he wasn't talking to me. I was the one he was suppose to be with. I was his goth girl. Why was I so worried? I had nothing to worry about.

_You'll bring me flowers_

_And you'll bring the showers_

_But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?_

_You'll say I'm thin and bring the washing in_

_But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?_

_What if I'm right?_

"Hey babe. I made you breakfast. And I fixed the dishwasher." He looked so cute telling me that. His rough exterior mixed with his childish nature. It was one of the things that constantly kept me wanting him around. He sat down on the bed. I kissed him.

"Thank you." It was quiet for awhile until I asked him what had suddenly come into my head. "When we both retire can we move back to the country? I mean I love the city but I miss wilderness and having lots of animals. I miss dirt biking."

"I'm glad you agree with me on that. I couldn't live in Orlando for the rest of my life."

_You'll always keep the magic_

_The tender love and care_

_And when you need to change the light bulb_

_You won't hand me the chair_

_And when we're tired of the city_

_And we find a country homeYou'll sell your vinyl records_

_And go get us a loan_

James was always there for me. He always would be. We were best friends turned lovers. His mother doesn't like me and we argue a bit. But we love each other. I had my doubts and I was right about them, it isn't perfect. But so what if I'm right? I'm happy. I don't need things to be perfect to be happy. I just need him and he just needs me.

_You'll be my sympathetic lover_

_And you won't steal the covers_

_But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?_

_You won't forsake me_

_Your mother won't hate me_

_But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?_

_You'll be strongAnd you'll turn me on_

_But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?_

_You'll be true_

_And be faithful too_

_But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?_

_What if I'm right?_

"I love you, Kat Hardy!" My cowboy exclaimed as he spun me in the air.

"I love you too, James Storm."


End file.
